


"you're trembling"

by pastisregret



Series: ask and answer [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-07-24 17:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: dialogue prompt: "you're trembling"





	"you're trembling"

“You’re trembling,” Marinette says, door swung open to show Adrien, soaked in rain and absolutely shaking with every breath. She looked past the door to gaze at the rain, which poured down so heavy she couldn’t see past a few feet from her door. A hand came out to pull Adrien in, and she shut the door firmly, keeping the rain and cold trapped outside.

“I had to detransform a few blocks back since Plagg couldn’t hold on any longer, and I thought it wasn’t so heavy that I could walk in the rain, but- “

“Stop talking,” Marinette says firmly. “We can talk about just what you were doing when we have you in something warmer.”

Leading him up the stairs, she frowns. Marinette _knew_ something had to have gone bad by the way he hadn’t shown up on time for their gaming session and just moments earlier had been deciding whether it was a good idea to transform and find out where he was.

However, looking at the way Adrien trembled and shook, his hand still cold even when held by hers, she knew it wouldn’t have ended well for her either, most likely ending in the same boat as him. And well, Paris would be in quite some trouble if their two main superheroes caught a cold and couldn’t fight.

Marinette leads Adrien upstairs and almost shoves him into the bathroom, promising to return with towels and clothes and even cheese for Plagg, who’s flown up to warm by the air vents. Adrien tries to warm up as best as he can, but with his clothes and hair drenched, knows he’s better off just waiting for Marinette to return.

“I’ll give you some time to shower and change,” she says, opening the door and handing him a pile of clothes and a towel. “It’s Papa’s clothes so it’ll probably be a little too big, but I just ran them through the dryer so they’ll be a little warm when you put them on, and I went and set up my room so Plagg can go up and join Tikki, and- “

Adrien reaches his hands out, taking the pile from her. He’s still cold, hair sticking to his forehead and falling into his eyes, and the chill he has coursing through him is enough to beat many winter mornings, but it makes him warm up a bit at how Marinette goes on about everything she’s done for him.

“Thank you,” he says, smiling. “You’re the best, Mari.”

She blushes, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and smiling up at him. It had been some months since they revealed their identities and going from partners to friends had been an easy transition, one that was even more encouraged by the fact they spotted each other nearly every day.

Still, Marinette couldn’t get over her fondness for him so easy, any compliment the fuel needed to get her going into overdrive. Clearing her throat, she opened her mouth again.

“Just head up to my room when you’re all changed. I’m sure we can squeeze in a few rounds of Max’s game, right?”

“Right,” he says. Tugging the bottom of his wet shirt, Adrien wondered just how hard it’d be to get out of his clothes, the water drenching and making the fabric on him weigh a dozen times heavier. “I’m gonna leave you begging for me to stop.”

“Doubt that,” Marinette mutters, gazing at his torso. The water really was a godsent gift for her, letting her enjoy just a few moments of bliss.

“You doubt what?” Adrien asks, blinking at her.

“Nothing!” she exclaims, hand reaching out to slam the bathroom door shut.

Marinette’s clumsiness doesn’t get ignored this time, however, something proven when her quick moment gets her skirt caught in the door and Adrien laughs for a good five minutes before he helps her out.


End file.
